The Suite Life Of Sakkie and Tennie
by dJk'.'DJBlossom
Summary: Two mischievous girls living in a hotel suite. Well, ok. Very mischievous.Until... They meet two persons that would make a big difference in their lives forever.
1. Introductions

**This is my… like what? 3****rd**** fic? But totally! The inspiration just keeps on getting me! Like what… I might have gotten the idea from "The Suite Life Of Zack And Cody". But… their adventures… just trust me on this one, kay?**

* * *

**Chapter 1--Introductions**

Sakura's POV

Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno. We live in this suite in a 5-star Konoha Hotel. Tennie and me are best friends. We've been doing almost everything together since the academy. 'Good Old Days'. Of course we now are proper ninjas, but… we prefer living the 'life'. But… of course, once a month, we get missions. Being Chuunins, we get C rank or B rank missions. But still, it's once a month people! Of course we, requested for it but… who can blame us? We want to live 'the life' people! How could we live the life if we get 5 missions a week? Anyway, back to me. I love… let's see, creeping on people with my bestie, playing pranks, and anything that we find 'fun-to-do'. Ok, we are mischievous but… who cares? I am the apprentice of the Godaime, Tsunade-sama. I train with her once a week. So, no one, no one I tell you can ever kick me out of this hotel, or they'll be kicked out too. In a more painful way, I might add? Ha! We love it here. Even if we don't have the biggest suite in this hotel, we still have the 5th and that's good enough right? Well, here we are once again. Back from a fun adventure filling a costumer's bag with worms. Hehehehehe. I am now… well… eating popcorn in front of the T.V. Lazy huh?

"AHHHH!!" a shriek was heard from across the hall.

Yes! Success! I shot Ten-ten a victory look. Well, I guess you now know about my life and pranks.

Ten-ten's POV

Hi guyz, my name is Ten-ten Terkana. I live with my bestie in the 5th biggest suite in a 5-star Konoha hotel. Of course, I am a Chuunin and my team… well… it is quite the good, best, girly, wonderful team you've known. It consists of three girls namely, Sakkie, Hinata, and me. We're not really close to Hinata she's the shy type. Sooo not our type. And one thing good about living here with the hobby of playing pranks is… well… of course you all know this is a 5-star hotel right? We get to play pranks on some of the Strong, Dreamy, Famous people! Well…I can say we are a little mischievous, (feels people staring at her) Ok! We are sooo mischievous. (Feeling goes away) Don't blame us! It's fun you know? I am now… well… staring at Sakkie, which is greedily eating the popcorn I cooked! Why do I always get stuck up with cooking!? Urgh… well, we just finished putting worms into well… Ino Yamanaka's bag! Hahaha! Childhood Friend! Well, she's not really rich enough but, it totally spelled out fun for us. I know exactly how she'd act to this…

"AHHHH!!" a shriek was heard from across the hall.

Yep, that's the one. Sakkie shot me a Victory glanced which, I'm surprised; I never get tired of seeing.

* * *

**Ok. I finished it. Now, tell me please, honestly if you want me to continue. Coz' I could always delete this you know.**


	2. Janitor's Work

**Hey Guyz! Sorry if I took you so long. My computer is destroyed and I'm just borrowing this computer so that I can update. This chapter is dedicated to one of a few of my true friends, Ate Bernadeth (blueberry08) you should read her stories. Especially the 'Friends to Rivals'.**

**Chapter 2 --- Janitor's Work**

**Ten-ten's POV**

"Sakura! Ten-ten! Get your butts down here and apologize to this beautiful young lady right away!!!" a rather furious voice was heard from below. That was the voice of Jiraiya, the perverted manager of this hotel.

"Quick, Hide!" Sakura whispered as she ducked behind the sofa. I followed suit and soon later a 'Bang' was heard as the door to our suite was opened revealing a white, long-haired man in a bath robe. Apparently, we must have disturbed him in an 'important, private matter'… I chuckled at the thought. Behind him was a blonde-haired girl with a disgusted expression on her face. Sakura jumped up from behind the sofa with a frog behind her back.

"Hi, Ino! Long time no see, pig!" she said stretching her arms forward inviting an embrace. She had already put the amphibian into her back pocket… "I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know it was you. I mistook you for an old enemy." I admired her acting skills.

"Forehead girl!" Ino said returning the embrace as Jiraiya went back to his business. Unknown to the two Sakura had already slipped the frog inside Ino's skirt! Hahaha! Sakura apologized again and no sooner had Ino left when we tumbled to our bed laughing and Hi-Fiving. Soon enough a shriek was heard followed by the same voice saying, "Forehead Girl!!!" We immediately held back our laughter as we dashed for an open window. But… too late, the door to the suite opened revealing a very angry Ino. "AHHHH!!" We chorused as Ino chased us around every corner of the Hotel.

**1 Hour Later…**

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" scolded Jiraiya at the three young Chuunins seated across from him in his office. "It was her fault!" the blonde hottie pointed at Sakkie.

"Hey, I was just having fun!!!" Sakkie retorted.

"That is not fun!"

"Maybe not for your piggy head!"

I sank back in my chair feeling I don't belong here as the two blabbered endlessly. Jiraiya got so pissed he shouted at them.

"Enough! Three of you, janitor's work. 1 week!" he roared.

"What?!" we all shrieked falling off our chair backwards.

**Once again, sorry for the long update. You should also check the stories of Ino22, my sister. And thanks to blueberry08, sakuga111, Ino22, and SandCoffinLuvr for reviewing.**


	3. Prince Charmings

**HEY guys! I'm back again! I decided to update to make up for all the time I've wasted. This is dedicated to Ino22 for making another story entitled, 'The Mystery'. So here goes…

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 3--- Prince Charmings  
**

"What?!" the three chuunins all shrieked falling off their chair backwards.

"But that's not my type of job. And besides, I'm just a costumer here. They are the ones who caused the trouble!" Ino shrieked, horrified with the thought that she will be touching dirt.

"I'm sorry Miss Yamanaka, but there are no exceptions in this hotel" Jiraiya said finally.

"No way! This is your entire fault!" Sakura pointed at Ino.

"Isn't there some other way!" Ten-ten too, joined in.

"I'm afraid there's none." The white haired man declared, leaving the room.

"NOOOOO!!!!!" all three chorused.

**2 Days Later**

"I'm sick of all this garbage!" Ino declared as she picked one crumpled paper up and put it into her bin behind her back.

"Let's ditch work." Sakura said mischievously.

"Let's." Ten-ten and Ino agreed.

**15 Minutes Later**

"Yummm!!!" the brown haired lady said, licking on her cone of Ice Cream.

"Wow that was the first good idea I've heard from you in years, Sakkie!" Ino declared satisfied with her Mango flavored ice cream. "After this let's go shopping!" she added

**30 Minutes Later**

"Hey look at these cool new shoes I bought!" exclaimed a blonde-hottie as she walked out of the dressing room.

"Cool!" chorused two other ladies who were seated on a bench.

"GIRLS!" screamed a too familiar voice from behind their backs.

"Jiraiya's behind me right?" asked Sakura. "Only one thing more to do..."

"RUN!" we shrieked.

**Sakura's POV**

We grabbed our bags and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran. We were looking back resulting three big BANGs. I don't know if you would call it coincidence or not... I call it destiny, but believe it or not, we bumped right into our childhood crushes. Me into Sasuke-kun, Ino into Sai, and Ten-ten into Neji. Gasps were heard but there was no time to lose... Jiraiya was closing in on us so we hurriedly pushed the three confused gentlemen aside and begun running again.

"After those girls!" Jiraiya shouted.

People began chasing us from every direction. And as I looked back at the three gentlemen with their butts in the hard ground, I imagined them grabbing their horses and coming to our rescue just as princes in fairytales would do. But... fairytales aren't real. Just then, a hand grabbed my collar. "And just where do you think you're..." the unrecognized voice wasn't able to continue when another hand pushed him aside and carried me to the beautiful brown horse. I looked up to see... Sasuke-kun. I must be imagining things! "going?" the unrecognizable voice continued. Yep, I was just imagining. Stupid eyes, playing stupid tricks on stupid me. But no, it was happening again, another hand pushed the unrecognized voice, which I now recognized as Shino, aside and carried me to the beautiful brown horse. I looked up to see... Sasuke-kun. I looked around to see my two friends on horses as well, with their prince charmings driving their horses. I pinched myself and cursed myself to be daydreaming. But no, this time, it _was_ real. Where did they get horses in a city?

"These are from a pet shop..." Sasuke-kun stated as if reading my mind. Are there even horses for sale in pet shops? "...there was a barnyard sale too." He, again reading my mind, continued. Gosh are there barnyard sales in this city? "A farm family got poor and decided to sell it in this city for a big prize..." Sasuke-kun stated.

"Stop reading my mind!" I shrieked obviously furiously.

"I'm not. I'm just stating the facts that you might want to know. Or in other words, i'm just explaining why I'm doing this. When I don't usually do this..."

"Urghhh!!!"

* * *

**So what do you think? Let me know through your reviews! Thanks too for reviewing, Ino22 and Uchihas1010Hyuuga.**


	4. Trouble

**Hi, I'm back again. Sorry if I haven't updated for a long time. I'm just too lazy. I hope this chapter makes it up!

* * *

**** Chapter 4--- Trouble**

**Ten-ten's POV**

The three boys dropped us off in the hotel and after a couple of thank-yous we hurriedly finished off our work and headed to Ino's suite for refreshments.

A little while later Jiraiya came back, face red with anger. He inquired everyone if they saw us. Soon we heard his foot stomping towards Ino's suite.

"Quick, under the bed!" I told the other two while I dove under the bed myself. Ino followed quickly.

"Sakura, hurry!" Ino said as we heard the footsteps coming closer and closer. We looked out and saw Sakura, with our tray of refreshments in her hands. But... too late, the doorknob clicked as Sakura, quietly as she could, jumped behind the couch.

Jiraiya stomped in and looked around. "You want to play hide ad seek, eh?" Jiraiya stated furiously. He looked inside the lockers and later was headed for... the couch!

I could imagine Sakkie's face now, red with nervousness. Wait, who put this marble here, under the bed?

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Jiraiya's getting closer, and closer. He's 5 feet away from the couch, no, 4 feet, No, 3, 2-

_(SFX: PPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG)_

I saw a glimpse of a white marble bounce out of the room, and as Jiraiya's attention turned to it I tiptoed to a locker nearby. Soon Ino and Tennie joined me. Ouch. It's so tight here. Jiraiya looked behind the couch and helped himself to our refreshments! When we finished, he checked under the bed, and a couple more possible hiding places til' he once again headed for the lockers. We held our breath and fidgeted as he got closer, closer…

"Jiraiya-sama!" A little girl appeared in the doorway. She had long curly blonde-hair that reached up to her slim waist and she had blue eyes. She looks strikingly familiar though. "Where in this hotel is the candy shop?" she asked innocently. "Here, let me show you." Guided Jiraiya, blood coming out of his nose.

"Don't go with him, he's a perv!" Ino said bursting out of the lockers without even thinking. Uh-oh. The girl stepped aside and made a run for it. "Mitsketa"(1) declared Jiraiya proudly, his face held an evil grin.

"Ikuzu!"(2) yelled Ten-ten as she, soon followed by Ino, went out of the lockers and jumped off the window. I was the last to escape. "Sayonnara,(3) Jiraiya!" I said sticking my tongue out at him before I jumped down to join the others.

* * *

**Ino's POV**

"Get back here!" yelled Jiraiya from the distance. "Did we lose him?" I was obviously out of breath and we were currently standing in the park. Wait is this a park? No, it's a forest! A forest?! How the hell did we get to the forest?

"Mitsuketa… again!" Jiraiya's voice was heard through the forest. "Don't be fooled." Sakura cautioned. "Kai!" she released us from the illusion as we found ourselves in the market with Jiraiya right on front of us.

"Scatter!" I ordered. And they followed. _'What am I still doing here?'_ I thought looking around. I quickly ran away from the piercing eyes of the white-haired legendary sannin.

* * *

**Jiraiya's POV**

Why, those little… So, they think they can get away from me, huh? I don't think so!!! Watch out, coz' SuperJiraiya is in the go!

* * *

**_(1) Found You! (Not sure of the spelling. I'm not Japanese, duh!)_**

**_(2) Let's Go! (Not sure of the spelling. I'm not Japanese, duh!)_**

_**(3) Goodbye!**

* * *

_**Special Thanks to :**

**blueberry08, Mezzy =], and Uchihas1010Hyuuga**

**for reviewing. Arigatou Gouzaimas! (Thank You Very Much!)**

**What do you think so far? Once again, please read the fanfics of Ino22, my sister, and blueberry08, my bestfriend.**


	5. She's Your Sister!

**Yo, It's been a long time huh? So, here's you're update! Gomennasai!

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 --- She's Your Sister?!?!**

**Ten-ten's POV**

Stupid Ino, she blew our cover! If she just didn't jump out and yell, we could've been resting by now. Besides, we finished our part for today!!! Urgh!!!! I found a restroom and decided to rest there. I found an empty stall, closed it, locked it, and slept.

**Ino's POV**

Stupid little brat. Didn't I tell her about talking to strangers? Ok, that wasn't talking. I should go tell her right now about asking strangers. I turned around and headed for the hotel…

**Sakura's POV**

Why was Ino so concerned about that little girl that she blew our cover? Of course, we should be concerned. Jiraiya's a perv. But then again, we could wait til' they left the room, then ask someone to take care of it for us… But then again, that kid looked strikingly familiar though…

**Jiraiya's POV**

(Pant) Wow, they ran (pant) fast! (pant) I should hurry. But, who cares? I bet I lost track of them already. Look a girl's comfort room! Time for my SKILLS!!!!!!!

**Normal POV**

Jiraiya, acting like a spy, crept closer to the window of the girl's comfort room. He peeked in and blushed at what he saw. Soooo many girls!!!! One girl spotted him and shrieked, "Pervert! Freak!" All eyes turned to him and hell broke loose. (cough cough not literally cough cough. Sorry I didn't feel well. wink wink)

Particularly, the shriek woke Ten-ten up. She already knew who that would be. After wiping off the drool on the corners of her mouth, she ran outside and took out a mini-mallet and banged Jiraiya in the head.

"You, perv!" she shrieked. Then, she ran away.

"Idiot." Muttered Jiraiya under his breathe. "I'm gonna get you for that!" He shouted at her, causing her to run even faster.

Ten-ten ran back to the hotel we Jiraiya on her trail. Hurry, hurry, and hurry! She thought running faster every second. She turned a thin corner, which turned about to be a dead end, and Jiraiya followed. But when Jiraiya looked, she was gone! He turned back and ran off the other way.

'_Phew! That was close!' _Ten-ten thought as she held on to the wall with chakra on her hands and feet.

**Sakura's POV**

I walked around the park and watched the cherry blossom petals dangling in the air. I wanted to get closer. Saw I decided to run. My eyes were so fixed on my favorite tree that I didn't notice Sasuke up ahead.

**BANG**

I bumped into him. I fell back wards and quickly apologized.

"Oh my gosh, I am sooo sorr--- Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Um… Hi?"

"Hn."

"Stop that boring language. I hate it!"

"You hate it as much as I hate you."

"(Spanks him in the head) Don't say such rude words idiot!"

_Itai_ "Moron."

"Bastard"

"Big Forehead"

"Emo-gay!"

"Strange hair"

"Stupid!"

"Whatever."

"You gave up? That means I win?"

"Win in what Socks (SAK-ura)"

"Eeewww… I don't smell that bad!"

"Hn." He just rolled his eyes and walked away. The nerve! I'm gonna teach him a lesson!

I stomped toward him. Hearing the noise of my feet, he looked back and raised an eyebrow. And…

**BANG!**

I just bumped into a tree I didn't see earlier. "Who put that there?" I yelled. I was so embarrassed that I punched it, causing it to crack, break, and fall down on top of my head. Ouch, that hurt! I groaned and tried to sit up. Unknown to me, Sasuke was kneeling beside me, watching me. And…

**BAM!**

We ended up kissing.

**Sasuke's POV**

I heard stomping footsteps and looked back to see an angry Sakura stomping towards me. Or was it toward the tree? I raised an eyebrow and with a bang, she bumped into the tree. Clumsy girl. She clutched her head and yelled, "Who put that there?" I winced. She was sure loud when she wanted to.

She punched the tree causing it to break and fall on her. Haha. What an idiot. I strode towards her. She didn't move. I knelt down and scan for any broken bones, but there was none. I was just about to get up when she groaned and got up. Not knowing I was there, we ended up… well, you know.

**Ino's POV**

Now, where did that little devil run off to? I entered the hotel and sat at the couch. Aha! I strode over to the candy store and found a young blonde-haired girl, with curly hair that reached her slim waist. She had cerulean eyes like me and I imagine her with devil horns. Hehe. There was someone with her though. And they were talking like they've known each other for years. As I came closer, I realized that it was Sai. She might be a little devil, but she sure has a good taste!

I run closer and saw her pointing at me. Sai looked back and waved. "Hey Beautiful!" he yelled when I came close enough. I grabbed her arm fiercely and said,

"What did I tell you about talking to strangers?"

"But he seems like a nice stranger."

"That doesn't change the fact that he's a stranger."

"But he said he knows you…"

"Yes, true, but other people might say that too so that they can get to you."

"Ino, quit scolding her, she's just an innocent 5 year old." Sai cut in.

"Innocent 5 year old? She can bite your freakin' hand off! She's even more mischievous than Sakkie and Tennie combined!" I literally yelled at his ear. "Oh my gosh, I am sooo sorry." I said quickly apologizing. "It's just that, she almost got into trouble a while ago by talking with Jiraiya! I mean can you believe it? He's a perv for heaven's sake! (sighs) Never mind. Come along now." I said as I took her by the hand.

"Wait a minute, Beautiful, loudmouth." Sai said grabbing me by the shoulder. I raised my eyebrow. "We hadn't had a proper introduction yet." He explained. I blinked. "Oh."

"Hi, I'm Sai." He said extending his hand for the young girl to shake.

"Oh. Hi, I'm Yai Yamanaka. Ino's younger sister." the young girl, which is my evil sister, replied. Trying to act innocent as she took Sai's big hand and shook it.

"She's Your Sister?!?!" Sai said staring in awe at my evil younger sister.

I just snorted and looked away in disgust. "Though I hope she wasn't" I whispered to myself.

"We gotta go now. " I said waving. I dragged my sister merciless away. But she shouted at him, "You and my onee-chan make a great couple!" Ok, note to self. Make sure yai gets a lot of scolding by yours truly.

**Ten-ten's POV**

I walked through the streets until I spotted a familiar white-haired man. He looked back at me and I ran. I looked back to find him closing up on me. When is he gonna stop? I rounded a corner and bumped into something… no… someone. I looked up to see, none other than Neji Hyuuga. But, there was no time to lose so I just went behind him and pleaded, "Hide me!" How pathetic! But there was no other choice. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Soon Jiraiya rounded the corner too and looked around. I ducked pathetically behind Neji. And surprisingly, he didn't see me. I was so grateful that I hugged Neji. "Oh, thank you, thank you!"

"…"

"How can I ever repay you?"

"Ten-ten…"

"Huh?"

"You're choking me."

* * *

**There! Finally! It's done! Yipee!!!!! So far, what do ya think? I know it's boring in the beginning because I didn't really feel like typing then. But I really wanted to for you guys. I won't let my lazinss conquer me… Woot, woot, Go laziness! Hehe. Going out of topic here… Anyway, I know most of you like ShikaIno way more than SaiIno but sorry, I believe in ShikaTema and SaiIno… Hehe…I have a question.**

**How do you put up a poll? I really want to. Ok, off to typing the next chapter of True Life! R&R!**


	6. Cockroaches

**Hey guyz! I'm back with another chappie up! Gomennasai for the long wait!**

**Special Thanks to:**

**blacktangerine012 ~ (cries) I wasn't able to update soon! But better late than never right, right, right?**

**Tentenperson-Kshikamarugal ~ Thanks, you helped a lot!**

**Ino'-'Fangurl01 ~ Yeah, a sister is way cuter than a brother, ne?**

**NarutoLuver5 ~ Thanks for reviewing, Kean! Thanks for reading too!**

**To all: Hope this makes up!!!**

**Disclaimer: Do you think I own Naruto?

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 --- Cockroaches**

**Ten-ten's POV**

"Oops. Sorry Neji!" I said letting go seeing that he was already turning purple.

"(cough cough) Hn."

"See ya. And thanks so much for saving me from evil's crutches for the 2nd time. I won't put mice in your pillow again, I promise!"

"H-… You were the one who did that?"

"Oops… Oh, look at the time, gotta go, see ya!" all I was thinking was, gotta escape, gotta escape, gotta escape!

"Not so fast!" Neji said blocking my path. Uh-oh.

**Ino's POV**

"Ok, now look here, missy! Did you even know that the manager of this hotel is a perv?" I started scolding.

"Gomen, gomen! I did know. I just wanted you to be caught! Besides, you didn't have to worry about me, I can take care of myself!" Yai replied with a sickly, innocent smile.

"You want me to be caught? Why you little devil!"

"Cool nickname! How'd you get that?"

"Oh that? It's… wait a minute…. Don't change the topic on me yet young lady, we still have lots to be discussing about."

"Oh, ok! Here, talk to my dolly with it. She's a really good listener."

"Oh, ok…. Wait… get back here young lady!"

"See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!" why that little monster, tricking me… why did I fall for it anyway? Ok, I was confused but… When I get my hands on her… I wasn't even halfway of our discussion.

That devil…

**Sakura's POV**

We both turned red and broke apart. I jumped to my feet. "Gomennasai, Sasuke-ku~ Sasuke."

"Hn."

We quickly separated ways not once turning back.

That was embarrassing! (But nice!)

But then… It's pretty boring out here, I should get back to the hotel…

I quickly sprinted back and thought of something really great. Upon reaching the hotel, I went to the suite of Uchiha Sasuke. Since he's famous, he lives here. I snuck into his room, got out a jar of cockroaches I collected a week ago, opened the zipper of his pillow, put in the cockroaches, and zip! Closed. I smiled at my awesome work. Then I stole his pen and paper, and wrote something on it. I opened the pillow again, dropped the note, and closed it. Then, I quickly left. I smirked knowing that was his weakness. Hahahaha.

**Ino's POV**

It's already evening. We've already settled our problem with Jiraiya and we're now, well… just lounging around in the couch of MY suite. Just then I heard a shriek. No, it was not a shriek. It was a scream! I was scared. That voice sounded creepily familiar! I looked around to find Sakura smirking.

Sigh. She can never rest her mischief huh? God bless the soul of the poor guy who she played her prank on…

"Sakura, Sakura…" Ten-ten said. Then suddenly, she grinned and said, "Spill your fun, Sakura!" They both are the same. I'm the only normal one here.

**Sasuke's POV**

I arrived back; I was so tired from training. I got off my coat, threw it aside, and plopped on my pillow. I was about to fall asleep when…I felt something crawling inside my pillow! I opened it up to find…

My most dreaded living creatures…

**COCKROACHES!!!!!!!!!!!**

Through reflex, I screamed and zipped up the pillow and rushed to Jiraiya's office.

One look at my face and he screamed, a scream as loud as mine.

"GIRLS!!!!!!!!!!"

**Ten-ten's POV**

"And that's when I met you guys…" Sakura said, finishing her story.

Me and Ino's faces were like this. 0.o. Can you believe that? She just played a prank on 'The Uchiha Sasuke'. That's risky. When I played a prank on Neji, I almost got caught… But though, the reason she played a prank on the Uchiha Sasuke was pretty cute. Their first kiss! Well at least her first kiss…. We all know who Sasuke's first kiss was…

Soon we heard a scream similar to Sasuke's. But it sounded like this.

"GIRLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Uh-oh. Sakkie and I jumped out the window to the cool breeze. We crept to the window of Jiraiya's office to see him holding a pillow and banging it to the wall. 10 minutes later, when he thought they were all dead, he opened it to find lots of dead cockroaches but more alive cockroaches. I mean, duh! Sakkie caught one box of that thing! They scurried out. Jiraiya was frightened I mean, what would the Health Inspector say in their next visit? Close down the hotel? Then, he turned the pillow upside down and all the cockroaches, dead or alive, fell out.

Then the note fell out.

**Sasuke's POV**

I watched in horror at the countless cockroaches that fell out. But one didn't look like a cockroach. Nope, It was a note.

I waited for the cockroaches to shoo away before I picked up the note. It went like this:

_That's for making me look like an idiot, you bastard!_

_Please take good care of them! Handle with care!_

Hm…who did I make like an idiot? Or…who looked like an idiot?

Ah yes, Sakura Haruno. Bumping a tree… Haha. Jiraiya, in horror, called security and told them to get rid of the pests. But they said they're not exterminators. Then an evil idea popped to his mind. I can tell through that grin.

"Get the girls, they made this mess, they fix it."

I joined him in grinning…

**Sakura's POV**

_They fix it._

_They fix it.._

_They fix it…_

Uh-oh…

* * *

**So guyz, what do you think? If there are any grammar mistakes, I'm sorry. I typed this in a hurry because it's my brother's turn to use the computer…**

**Ja ne!**

**P.S. READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. The Catch And Torture Master

**Hey guys! 'm Back! And no, I am not dead. Gomen gomen gomen FOR THE LONG WAIT!!!**

**Special Thanks to the Following For Reviewing:**

**DarkRebelStar ---Hey Jen, Gaille was to lazy to log-out so she used your account to review…**

**blacktangerine012 --- Okay, you read it, I told her. I am well now but I guess I'll just put this on hold. Until I finish the TGP anyway. But then I can't finish the TGP if I don't solve my 'Fabric Crisis'. HELP!!! Btw, who's JeN?**

**blueberry08 --- THANKS!**

**Ino'-'Fangurl01 --- I have a deal with you Kc, when you create your story, you tell me which story to update and I will. After that, each update of your story equals one update of my story. You don't need to say deal because I already made up my mind. :P**

**LadyMartel4000 --- Thank You!!!**

**Tentenperson-Temari cosplay --- ….what does that mean?**

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto, now bow down to my great awesomeness…why isn't anyone bowing down?  


* * *

**

**Chapter 7 --- The Catch-And-Torture Master**

**Sakura's POV**

Uh-oh…

"Quick, Ino, let us hide in your suite!" I said, panicking.

"Woah, woah, woah, no way. I don't want anything to do with this. Not when you're messing with THE Uchiha Sasuke." Ino said before leaving.

"Ten-ten?" I said, glancing at my remaining companion.

"Nope, from hence forth, I don't know you." She said dramatically, waving her hands in the air before attempting escape.

"Wait a minute there, Tennie. I was there for you when you messed with THE Hyuuga Neji, now it's your turn to be there for me. We're partners in crime, remember?" I scolded.

"Oh, alright." She said, sighing in defeat.

"Let's get out of here." I said, before we both took off.

-X-

**Jiraiya's POV**

This is going to be the last time those girls mess with my guests. Don't they know that this is a FIVE-star hotel? If they continue, the next time I look, I might have no guest left. They've pulled my strings for the last time.

"Bring in the 'Catch-And-Torture Master'." I ordered the security. Sasuke looked at me with one eyebrow in the air.

"'The Catch-And-Torture Master' is rumored to be the youngest, most clever, most annoying girl in all of Japan. She specializes in catching people before torturing them or in other words, annoying them to death. Luckily, she just checked-in to out hotel a few days ago…" I explained. Sasuke smiled with satisfaction before returning to his suite where a clean, brand-new pair of pillows awaited him.

-X-

"I'm glad you came." I said to a little girl as she bounded into the room.

"Thanks, it's been a long time someone needed my services and I'm glad to get back to work." The little girl said, sitting down on one of the sofas in the lobby. "What's the case this time?"

"Two mischievous girls playing pranks on almost all of my guests… they went a little overboard when they put cockroaches on THE Sasuke Uchiha's pillow. We want you to catch them and torture them into cleaning up the mess they started." I said. But when I looked back at the little girl, she was gone. A vein popped on my forehead but struggled to keep my self-control. Now where was I before I was rudely interrupted by THE Uchiha Sasuke? Ah, yes! In the ladies room, of course.

**(Somewhere in the Hotel)**

(cough cough)

"Huh? What's wrong, teme?"

"I think someone just called me THE Uchiha Sasuke again."

-X-

**Ino's POV**

They got themselves into a bigger trouble now, messing with THE Uchiha Sasuke…

**(Somewhere in the Hotel)**

(cough cough)

"What now?"

"Someone did it again."

"Could you please stop sensing you're THE name being called, you cocky bastard!"

"Woah, Ino when did you get here? And… Why are you in the window?"

"My room is next to yours, you dense, stupid idiot!"

"Oh…HEY!!!"

A/N: Sigh...Moving On…

"When did YOU get here???"

-X-

**Ten-ten's POV**

We got back to our room, packed our backpacks and ran. Someone hinted us that they sent some kind of 'Catch-And-Torture Master' after us. Although, we haven't met her…or him, his/her title alone sounds creepy.

"Where are we going to board tonight?" Sakura asked.

"Let's get to Hinata's house, she can never say no." I suggested.

"Not planning on adding another burden by messing with THE Hyuuga Neji now, are you?"

"Maybe, maybe not. But if I were, I'd have to ditch the mice on pillow prank because I promised."

"Hey! Watcha doin'?" the girl from before said, bounding into the room.

"Uh, little girl, we're kind of in a hurry here, you can leave now, shoo! Has anyone ever taught you better than to go inside a stranger's room?" Sakura said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"I can take care of myself."

"Hmm, cocky."

"Nope, it's brave. Look it up in the dictionary and compare the results."

"Okay, look little girl, we can't really stay here and play argue, we have to run. They sent some sort of creepy living creature after us." I cut in.

"You mean, Catch-And-Torture Master?"

"Yep, now move."

"That's me." We decided not to listen because we had to hurry out of here.

"Haha, cocky. We're getting out of here."

"By the way…"

We went out the door, tripped on a string, and a cage with bars fell on us.

"…the door's booby-trapped."

"Why you little…" Sakura started. I calmly took my kunai pouch and tried to slice through the bars but it couldn't. I'd have to go on a year more.

"It's weapon-proof." The little girl stated in a bored tone.

"Who are you?!" I started, knowing fully well the answer. How could a master be so young? We should've gone out the window…

"Why should I tell you?"

Let the torturing/annoying to death begin.

* * *

**DONE!!!!!! What do you think? This story is on hold. I should finish the Totally Girl Power first. I'd only update if I feel like it. But I'd finish this, later…**

**Bye,**

**Your Authoress,**

**Over and Out,**

_**Micah Aukymi**_

**P.S. I just changed the title from 'The Suite Life Of Sakura and Tenten' to 'The Suite Life Of Sakkie and Tennnie'...  
**


	8. Button Torture

**Hey guys! 'm back! It's two o'clock in the morning and I just felt like writing so I wrapped up this special chapter for you guys… **

**Special Thanks To The Following For Reviewing: **

**Ino'-'FanGurl01 - I already told you Kc…. **

**Twisted Musalih – Thanks! **

**LadyMartel4000 – Yes Ma'am! And thank you!!! ^-^ **

**…where's the rest of my reviewers? **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, am I clear?**

* * *

**Chapter 8 --- Button Torture**

**Sakura's POV**

"Aaaah! My brain's going to explode!" Ten-ten yelled, clutching her had and rolling around like crazy.

"What's wrong, Ten-ten? It's just Barney songs. Haven't you ever heard "I Love You, You Love Me" before?" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I have! At 2 years old! Plus it's so fucking annoying! Turn that T.V. off, you little snot!" she yelled, pointing a finger at the girl sitting before us.

"Not until you fix your mess. You've been very bad girls. Do you now what happened to THE Uchiha Sasuke? Oh, he was very mad. And to think, you dared mess with him and his slumber. He said he wanted to just kill you. Sasuke's always grumpy when he gets up and ALSO when he's about to hit the bed and board the plane to Dreamland. Which brings us to the subject of Dreamland. Have you ever been there before? Did you know that whenever you go to Dreamland, you have no idea that you're in dreamland? Well of course you don't your dreaming… Which also brings us to the subject of dreams…."

"Now that! That's what's annoying! It's blowing my ears off! Is there any other way to get out of this cage besides listening to all this crap?" I yelled, whilst clutching my about-to-bleed ears.

"Well there is one way…."

"What? What? We'll do anything!" Ten-ten begged…. literally.

"It's simple… Just press this button." She said, handing us a button with a big **'Do Not Press'** sign in the screen below it.

"But it says 'Do Not Press' in BIG **bold** letters." Ten-ten said.

"That's the whole point." The little girl said, shrugging.

"Well, okay." Ten-ten said, pressing the 'Do Not Press' button.

"***Ahem* Do Not Press"** was what replaced the big letters on the screen.

"See, I told you." Ten-ten said looking at the little girl accusingly.

"Press it again. Look, the point here is to make the big red button disappear, okay? Try to get that through your tiny brains." The little girl said, shrugging. A nerve popped and so, Ten-ten pressed it again.

"…**you pressed it again. Okay punk, press it again."** The screen said.

"What? I am not a punk! I'll show you punk!" Ten-ten screamed at the screen before pressing it again.

xXx

(A/N: Keywords:

**Bold**: Screen Speaking

*Press* - Ten-ten pressed the button.

_**Bold and Italic**_: Ten-ten Speaking

_Italic_: Sakura Speaking

Plain: Little Girl Speaking)

xXx

**Yeah, that's it. Come on, one more time.**

*Press*

**Again**.

*Press*

**Do it.**

*Press*

**Okay, now you've had your fill. Stop clicking.**

**_Oh, no no no no no. You ain't going to boss me around you, you, stupid big dummie!_**

_She's on a rampage._

*Press*

**You see, this is why we can't be friends.**

_**Oh, so now you're blaming it on me?!?!?!**_

_She's talking to an inanimate object…."-_-…_

*Press*

**You're just too selfish.**

**_Am not._**

_"__-_-_

*Press*

**Grr… now you've asked for it. Do NoT pReSs ThE button!**

_**Huh? Asked for what? What button?**_

_Tennie, the button can't hear your mocking…._

**_Shut up!_**

*Press*

**You seem to be immune to my mind control.**

_**Of course I am!**_

_…"__-_-….Tennnie…._

*Press*

**Time for Plan B. Press it. You know you want to.**

**_Sure._**

_Now why are you listening?_

_**It's trying to deceive me. Can't you see, Sakkie? It wanted me to stop pressing but since I didn't yield in, it's trying to mock me to stop…see?**_

_Remind me, how on earth did we---two complete different persons where one is crazy and the other is not---become friends again?_

_**(shrugs shoulders)**_

_(smacks forehead)_

This is just too easy…

*Press*

**Mwahahaha! Now lets see you press it! LOSER!**

_**Hmph! Making it small isn't gonna make it any harder. I'm a weapon mistress and things like this are in my area of expertise….**_

_I…don't….know….you._

*Press*

**…this displeases me.**

_**Ha! In your face!**_

_You make me so…embarrassed._

*Press*

**Ha! I have replaced the button with this penguin. Now what are you going to do?**

_**Ha! Everyone can see that you just drew a face on the button and added some arms and legs….**_

_I'm embarrassed to…have a friend…like you…_

*Press*

**…I hate you.**

_**You too, darling, you too…**_

_Tennie, please, don't call a button 'darling' when I'm around you and you're around people…_

_**Hmph!**_

*Press*

**In that "cut off your head with a toothbrush" kind of way.**

_**Well, I hate you in that "cut off your legs with a chainsaw" kind of way.**_

_Tennie…_

*Press*

**Quick! What's that behind you?!**

_**Huh? What?**_

_Tennie please…_

**1 Crazy Hour Later,**

_Tennie? Can't you see it's going in a cycle?_

_**Huh? What's going in a cycle?**_

_You've read that same message 10 times now…_

_**Really?**_

_Yep, really._

"_**-_- I went crazy.**_

"You noticed! Finally! Now everything is going back to normal." I sighed in relief.

"I…I went crazy…T-T…" Ten-ten sobbed.

"Oh, there, there now Tennie, everyone gets a bit confused sometimes." I comforted, all the while patting her back.

"I WENT CRAZY! T-T" Ten-ten sobbed even louder.

"That's it! We're gong to clean up the mess now so let us go." I said, turning to the little girl.

"Zzzzzzzz……"

"Sigh, I wish it were just as simple as abracadabra." Sakura sighed. The cage doors then opened.

"What? Just as simple as that?" Ten-ten yelled in disbelief.

"There's no time to go in shock Tennie, let's get out of here." I said, tugging at her hand.

"Hai!" Ten-ten replied, picking up our backpacks and running out the door

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…. You just made the torture worse…" The little girl said, staring at a machine in her hand. Two red dots were beeping in it. It had a sign on each 'Ten-ten' and 'Sakura'. The little girl then got her backpack and followed the two beeping red dots. "They're heading for the Hyuuga house, huh? That's great! My former student is there…hehehehe. You'll never know what hit you 'til it's too late…" the little girl said, grinning evilly.

* * *

**If there is anything you're confused about or if there are any grammar mistakes, please inform me so that I could correct it. It's 2:00 A.M. and I'm just too lazy to proof-read this… Here ya go! (mutters) I hate it when I have grammar or spelling mistakes…**

**Okay so, most of my reviewers got lost in the road of life or went on a vacation or something. So, I won't update this story until I get 6 reviews for this chapter… :P**

**I'm Sure You Understand,**

**Micah Aukymi**

**P.S. For those who wants to click the Big Red Button too, go to:**

**_http://www(dot)suganthanworld(dot)com/flash/button(dot)html_**


	9. Fish

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 9 --- Fish**

**Ten-ten's POV**

"Hina-chan!" the door opened and…

…SLAM! The door was just slammed on our faces. Okay…I didn't know Hinata had it in her to do that.

"Hina-chan…" I whined, pounding on the door to the Hyuuga mansion. Hinata reopened it with a sigh. She was too kind for her own good. Sakkie grinned and skipped inside. I smiled and ran after her. Ouch, I bumped into something. I don't remember a wall being there…I looked up to see Hiashi glaring down at me. I got up quickly and bowed down with respect.

"Are they sleeping over again?" Hiashi addressed Hinata, still keeping his glare on me.

"Yes, Father." Hinata replied, fidgeting. Hiashi nodded once and walked away.

"Does he still hold a grudge on us from our last sleepover?" I whispered to Hinata. Somehow, I could still feel his glare on me. I turned back to see that no, he wasn't glaring at me. In fact, he wasn't even there. Creepy…

"Everyone has." Hinata said, glaring at the floor.

"Oh, c'mon Hinata. All we did were only harmless jokes." I replied with a roll of my eyes.

"Yeah, if putting mice in Neji's pillow, serving rats at our dinner, putting buckets of water on top of every door, taking pictures of my girl cousins in the shower and sending it off to be published in Icha-Icha, cutting off a _idon'tevenwannarememberit_ part of Hiashi's underwear and posting a big picture of me and Naruto in the living room wall all in one night counts as harmless jokes then sure, that's all you did." She said without stuttering once throughout her whole speech…wow.

**Note to Self: Always make Hina-chan angry. Then maybe she'll lose her stuttering habit.**

"Oh, c'mon Hina-chan. It's not like we'll use the same tricks on the same people." Sakkie said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere to join the conversation.

"Besides, I already promised Neji that I won't put mice in his pillow anymore. And I didn't even need to promise. We're known for our originality…" I grinned. Hinata stomped defeated, back to her room. Sakkie and I high-fived before running to join her.

**(Somewhere)**

"Neji."

"Hai, Hiashi-sama?"

"Keep an eye on those two. And prevent unnecessary problems from arising again."

"Hai!"

**(Hinata's Room)**

"You're sleeping here." She said, dragging two mattress to her room and dropping it beside her bed. We then helped her gather sheets and pillows and set up our bed.

"Hina-chan, let's watch a horror movie." Sakkie said, staring longingly at the flat screen T.V. just at the foot of Hinata's bed.

"N-No." Hinata said…

"Why?" I whined.

"Because…my father won't allow it." Hinata said with a sigh. This is exactly why we don't get along much with Hinata. She's such a goody-two-shoes.

"Urgh, boring old geezer." I sighed, still having goose bumps after that strange encounter with our teammate's father.

"Tennie, let's go look for something fun to do." Sakkie said sounding bored. I nodded and got up to follow her.

"Don't cause any trouble you two!" Hinata called as we exited her room.

"We won't!" we promised as we skipped down the hallways of the Hyuuga mansion, earning a few glares along the way.

"What do you think we should do?" Sakkie asked, raising a brow at me.

"I think…um…Let's go catch fish and put it in their fountain in their backyard." I suggested with a mischievous glint in my eyes.

"Let's go." She said.

**(Somewhere in the Hyuuga Mansion)**

*Knock Knock*

"Hello, welcome to the Hyuu—shishou!"

"Hanabi, it's great to see you again. I haven't seen you since you graduated under me."

"It's great to see you again, Yai-sama."

"Tche, yeah. The first time I saw you, the first thing that got to my head was, _'This girl's got raw talent, I can smell it'_."

"Yeah? The first time I saw you, the first thing that got into my head was, _'Isn't she a little too young?'_" they both chuckled. "So, what brings you here?"

"Work. Seems like your nee-chan's teammates caused trouble to the Uchiha Sasuke and Konoha Empress Hotel wants them to clean up their mess."

"Ooh, can I help you on this one?"

"Sure, why not? I'm technically in your property after all."

"Cool."

**(Back Near the Fountain)**

"Hey Tennie!" Sakkie called, from far away. She ran towards me and dropped a pail of fish.

"Sakkie, these are…dead fish…" I said, staring at the pail of lifeless fish.

"Yeah, it's much easier buying it off the market than catching it. But, no worries. We never said all we'd put would be alive fish." She chuckled. I grinned back. "I'll go get some angelfish to add off the pet shop, bye!" she yelled, waving. I waved back and watched her leave. I sighed. Why can't I be the one to go buy the fish while she put it in? I picked up one smelly dead fish and tossed it to the fountain. I watched as it floated around, grinning widely as it did so. I'm pretty proud of our originality this time. I picked up another lifeless smelly fish but before I could toss it in, a hand stopped me. Okay, who is it this time? I looked up to see the piercing eyes of…

"What do you think you're doing?" Neji said, interrupting me from my thoughts.

"Well, I…I…we…me and Sakkie thought that your compound kinda lacks animals. Either they just don't like this place, or they're too scared of you. So we decided to help and decorate your fountain with…fish." I explained with a grin.

"Uhuh, dead fish…?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, well…that's so that they won't be scared or run away. I mean, who's ever heard of a scared dead fish? Or a dead fish that ran away? Ingenious, huh?" I replied.

"_Riiight…_" Neji said before picking up the pail of dead fish and leaving. I stood there dazed. I swear, if I get exposed to those deep...pearly...white...dazzling...eyes, I'll probably die of _aheartbeatingtoofast_…have you ever heard of that disease? This is the last time Neji will ever make me weak in the knees. Urgh, I hate him for that.

**Note To Self: Play a prank on Neji and make it EMBARRASSING!!!**

That should do as payback for making me look so weak…and fragile…and breakable…around him…Anyway…wait a minute, did I just let Neji get away with my fish? I did. Wait, WHAT? Damn, where'd he go? Those fish cost money!!!!

* * *

**Yeah, I know, lame. I just had to get this out, and I didn't do it properly. Sorry, I'm just not in the mood for writing today. Sorry, really…I'm watching **_**'The Time Traveler's Wife'**_** has anyone seen that yet? It's like, sooo great! Anyway, I'll be back in two weeks! ^^**

_**M.A.**_


End file.
